Unwanted, Unneeded, Unnoticed
by MewMewExorcist
Summary: Ivan has self-doubt in his heart... but when it really boils down to it all... does he have anyone that really cares about him?


**Mew: ...This is really, really bad. I wrote it, read it over... I don't really like it.**

**Molly: It's fine Mew. **

**Mew: ...That's what you think. No it's not. **

**Molly: Then why are you posting it? **

**Mew: ...**

**Molly: Exactly. She doesn't own Tiger and Bunny by the way. Enjoy!**

**Unwanted, Unneeded, Unnoticed**

Ivan sighed, tugging on John's leash to get the dog going in the right direction. It was a rather typical Saturday morning, the sun was shining and the early morning air had a crisp bite of winter to it. Keith, aka Sky High had showed up at Ivan's house earlier, asking him to walk his dog for him. Sky High needed to go to a meeting with his sponsers, a meeting he couldn't miss. So he had turned to the first person that had popped up in his mind.

Ivan, aka, Origami Cyclone.

Of course, Ivan wasn't busy in the slightest, so he had agreed. And here he was, on a street lacking people, walking John. The street was an old one, one which only the occasional truck or car traveled down. _Although, _Ivan thought, _I see why only the **occasional** car goes down this road. It's completely busted!_

Caught up in his thoughts, Ivan neither heard or saw the truck hurtling down the street. However, John did, and barked loudly, tugging the leash out of Ivan's hand as he lunged to one side to avoid the vehicle. Ivan startled as the leash was forcefully jerked out of his hand, tripping forward as he attempted to regain his balance. He won the battle, but now he was like a deer in the headlights, trapped in fear as the truck showed no sign of stopping. And it didn't either.

Later, Ivan thought as the impact like a house had fallen on him. Or more correctly, Rock Bison fully suited in armor falling on top of him. At the present, his body was thrown aside like a limp rag doll as his brain scrambled to figure out what had just happened. Ivan hit the cracked pavement with a loud crack, his head whipping back and smashing against the asphalt. Then he knew no more as he gave in to the soft welcoming darkness tugging on him.

* * *

><p>Ivan moaned, a raspy sound issuing from his throat. He tasted something similar to a coppery penny in his mouth, and unimaginable pain ignited all over his body as he made a weak attempt to rise. His shoulders slumped slightly with the effort as he tooke shallow breaths, a tear sliding from his pale purple eye from the agony he was suffering. It hurt terribly to breath, and Ivan suspected that he had broken several ribs, and at least one was piercing his lung.<p>

Using his periphral vision, Ivan cast his gaze around. Immediantly, it landed on his right arm, and he wished it hadn't. His arm was twisted and broken at odd angles, and white bone stuck out of his skin, crimson blood staining bone and flesh. He turned his head away and suddenly wished he hadn't. A fiery burst of pain exploded around his neck and collar bone. Ivan whimpered, wishing that someone, anyone, would come and help him.

Out of the blue, the mobile phone in the jacket pocket rang. Ivan gritted his teeth as he prepared himself to reach for it. He was pretty sure his left arm was intact, however painful it felt. After all, he had taken most of the impact on his right arm, which was now mangled. Closing his eyes, he plunged his left hand into his pocket, scrambling for the small cellular device.

Choking back his scream of pain, Ivan struggled to flip it open and push the small talk button. When he had managed that, Blue Rose's voice issued out of the cellphone.

_"Hello? Origami? Are you there? Hey, I don't know why we couldn't contact your ID Band; is it off or out of battery? Is that even possible? Anyhow, we've got another mission; we need your shapeshifting skills. Got that? Hey, Ivan? Ivan? Can you hear me?" _

Ivan struggled to talk, his voice catching in the back of his throat. A coughing fit racked his slender body, blood dripping out of his mouth. _Ah, shit! That isn't good! If I'm coughing up blood... probably means I'm bleeding internally! Rose! Sky High, Wild Tiger, anyone! Help me!_

_"Ivan, what was that? Are you alright? Ivan? ... Well, at any rate, get your ID Band to start working, and then contact Agnes, alright?" _

Ivan's lilac eyes widened as he realized Blue Rose was going to hang up. He struggled to speak again, but to no avail. In the back of his mind, the darkness that had been nagging at him finally overcame his will to stay awake, swamping and swallowing the young adult in its depths. As he was falling into a murky pit of nothingness, he heard John barking furiously. Ivan gave up the fight to keep his heavy lids open and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"... He looks really bad..."<p>

"... Can't believe... I'm such an idiot!..."

"... Not your fault... Rose..."

Ivan moaned soundlessly, slowly blinking his eyes open. A bright light met his pupils at first and Ivan closed his eyes again, twisting his head to one side to avoid the light. Something metallic at his neck prevented his neck from going to far to one side, and although Ivan knew the action should have hurt terribly, he only felt a dull burning sensation; relief from the white hot agony he was going through earlier. He opened his eyes again, and this time was able to keep them open.

From what he could see, Antonio, Karina, and Keith were sitting near him, and he was in some sort of a hospital room. A constant pinching sensation, not uncomfortable, but still unsettling, told him that he was hooked up to a IV. That metallic thing at his neck must be a clavical collar or something, Ivan realized. And as he somewhat expected, he had bandages wrapped around his head, arms, and torso.

Seeing him awake, Karina gave a small cry and jumped out of her seat, approaching Ivan in what was almost a cautious manner, as if she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. When the pale blonde gave her a small but relieved smile, she seemed reassured that Ivan was really awake.

"Ivan!" she cried, hope sparking in her brown eyes. "You're really awake! When Sky High found you, you looked terrible! How are you feeling now?"

"Like a truck ran over me," Ivan said wryly, his voice hoarse and raspy through the oxygen mask he had not realized he had been wearing at first.

"Haha, very funny." Antonio quipped, but his eyes gave away the emotions he was really feeling.

"I'm... not going to be paralyzed or anything, right?"

Keith shook his head. "No, thank god. When Blue Rose called you, John started barking, and that's how we found you. Well, how Barnaby and Kotetsu found you. They did their Hundred Powers thing and heard you."

Ivan nodded slowly, to avoid aggravating his neck. "I see. I must thank them then... where are they?"

"Out with Dragon Kid and Fire Emblem. We were trying to catch a NEXT who could walk through solid objects. That's why we needed you... we were hoping you could turn into a poster or something to catch the NEXT as he walked through something. I'm pretty sure they can handle it though," Karina said.

"Oh," was Ivan's reply.

"You know, Dragon Kid was really worried. So was Kotetsu." Antonio said, looking the pale figure in the hospital bed straight in the eye. "When we informed them about your condition when Keith bought you in, Dragon Kid was scared you'd die. Barnaby sounded anxious too. Nathan... yeah, he was the same as the others."

"So they do care," Ivan whispered to himself.

"Hm?" Karina looked at him curiously. "Did you say something?"

"No," Ivan said.

Keith stood up. "Well, Origami, we'll leave you here to sleep for now. Agnes want's us to help the others. We'll be back later. I'm sure Pao-lin will be quite happy when she sees you."

Ivan inclined his head ever so slightly. "Thank you Sky High... Blue Rose... Rock Bison. For staying with me."

"See you Origami," Antonio said, following Keith out the room. Karina smiled at him and left as well.

Ivan leaned back, eyes beginning to close as he felt sleep trying to overcome him. Filled with a sense of peace and belonging, his eyes slipped shut as a small smile graced his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Mew: That was terrible! <strong>

**Molly: It's fine Mew! Gosh dang it, don't post it if you don't like it yourself!**

**Mew: I haven't posted anything for a long time though... fine. I'm pretty sure everyone's OOC, like a lot. I dearly love Ivan though, so this was... a first test run. Please leave reviews, and tell me if there's anything I can improve on, so my next shot can be better than this. Thank you all!**

**Molly: You're missing something.**

**Mew: Oh yeah! There's a poll on my profile, please go check it out. By the end of the month, if the results haven't changed, my new username will be MewBladeXxX. Okay? So, check that out, please. See you all later! **


End file.
